


Chasing Pavements

by jojothecr



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Drabble, F/M, M/M, written in 2014
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-07
Updated: 2014-11-07
Packaged: 2018-02-24 12:37:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2581682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jojothecr/pseuds/jojothecr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Each time I look at the boys, I'm wondering how the girls feel...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chasing Pavements

Jensen’s sprawled on the grass, long legs in worn denim, white t-shirt that won’t be white for long, and sunglasses pushed high into his hair. Jared is above him, bigger and taller than he actually is, tanned and grinning, pushing Jensen to the ground, his knee in between Jensen’s thighs. A wrestling match. As if Jared’s forgotten what happened the last time.

Boys. Theirs. Everyone’s. Co-stars and friends. Best friends. Soulmates. It’s there, for everyone to see, in bold letters, neon bright. Faithful husbands and loving fathers. But there are days, moments like this one, fractions, snippets of a scene, photos that one of them stumbles upon, when she can’t help but wonder.

She looks over at Danneel sitting in a rocky chair with JJ curled in her lap, first teeth and piggy tails, and daddy’s smile.

“Danneel?”

“Yes?”

“Do you ever--?” 

Danneel’s answer is short, quick. She doesn’t even let her finish the question, she watches the same sequence. “No.”

“But you don’t—“ 

“I do. And believe me, you don’t wanna know. You don’t wanna wonder.”

She glances back at the boys; Jensen’s currently winning, pressing Jared to the ground, much to Thomas’ delight. Their bodies touch, nearly every inch, clothes askew and muscles strained. They both look twelve again. She looks away.

“So you think…”

“Yeah. I think.”


End file.
